I Missed You, Not!
by myloveisbeingBLONDE
Summary: This is about Jace and Clary, two best friends since forever, but when Clary moves and then comes back to find Jace a player and extremely sexy, and he finds her as a freakin' awesome and beautiful Shadowhunter, what will happen?
1. Chapter 7 Urgent message! Must read!

**This is serious! You need to read this!**

**I love you all dearly, and let me tell you that I love the comments i recieve, but I am not happy with this story. I know I can do better! So i am sorry to tell you that i am done with this story. 'starts cryin, rolls on the floor in her tears'**

**I am writin' more stories; one is about Jonathan/ Sebastion: it may be a one-shot, but that depends on what you think of it. **

**The other isabout Jace & Clary- no surprise- but they are not all lovie-dovie.**

**Please keep readin' my stories, even if i am a horrible person for takin this down. I believe, but I'm not sure, that someone said that i should write my own stories. I do, actually. I want to be an author, and this is sort of an outlet for me to write about the books i like, and see what ya'll think of em. so, like before, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL! PlEASE keep lovin me...**

**So, yeah... i am takin down every chapter, except this one, so im sorry... **

**Love you...?**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	2. Chapter 8 Must Read!

**I lied! I am still writin this, i know, im a horrible person! But i really was under a lot of stress! My friends are seriously at each others throats, and im tryin to help fix it. please forgive me...?**

**By the way, i really didn't know you guys loved this so efffing much! Yeah, you people reviewed a lot, but i didn't think you'd be so sad! So this was also sort of an experiment. **

**I seriously am unbelievably freakin sorry! You guys mean the world to me, remember that! so I honestly love you all to pieces. Here's a cookie for all of you, and Im still writin it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! READ MY NEW STORY! IT IS REALLY AWESOME, I THINK. PLEASE READ IT, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 9 The Wierd Make Up

**Enjoy this my fellow readers! This is just another real chapter, but someone didnt get to read the real Jace/Clary chappie, so here it is, new and improved!**

**DISCLAIMER: for the last fudgin time; I DONT OWN MI!**

* * *

Clary brushed off her black, strapless dress. It had flower-like paint splatters all along the skirt in pink, blue, purple, and green. Her mom still wasn't talkin to her, but she had come up with the most perfect plan known to man-maybe.

"Clary, we have to go! Maryse will have my head if we're late! Your mother told me to tell you that!" Luke yelled. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Well tell her Maryse will just have to wait! She has to talk to me first before I do anything!" Clary crossed her fingers behind her back. Her mom had literally stopped all forms of communication after Clary's little meltdown. And Clary had had enough! Clary heard a mumbled voice downstairs.

"Tell her if she doesn't come down, her leather jacket will be found a victim in a fire..."

"She told me to tell you that-"

"I heard her!" She yelled as she stomped into her heels. "Just incase she tries anything..." she said as she slid on her leather jacket. She ran down stairs and out the door, not waiting for Luke to explain, yet again, that Jocelyn was under a lot of stress. Clary didn't believe it. She walked down the sidewalk, and smiled. Last week she ran to the Lightwood house- ahem, more like mansion- and her and Iz spent the whole day together, laughing, talking, and just having fun. Then she gave Alec a smack for keeping his and Manus' relationship a secret, and then she hugged him. You could say that she was a little bipolar that day...

"CLARRRRRYYYYY!" A voice screamed, and sure enough, a small figure ran up to her, clutchin on to Izzy's hand for dear life.

"MAAAAAAXXX!" She screamed back. She ran up to him- or tripped towards him, heels are a pain- and lifted him into the air, engulfin him in a hug. "Did you finish the last comic book I gave you?" She whispered in his ear. No one knew she bought him one.

"Yeah! It was super awesome! Thank you, Clary!" He said, jumping out of her tight embrace.

"Thank you for what?" Isabelle asked. Max and Clary gave each other side ways looks.

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Max ran back inside, and Iz gave Clary a hug.

"So, Jace wanted to talk to you.." Clary visibly paled.

"Do I have to talk to him?" Izzy put a hand on her hip, raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and said;

"Be a man! C'mon, Clary! He just wants to talk to you, say hi and what not-"

"Fine." Clary snapped. She stomped inside, but saw a flash of gold turn quickly a way from the window when they saw the red head. She walked through the hallway, passing pictures and paintings framed on the walls, her heels clicking on the white marble floor. She turned the corner, trying to find the kitchen, muttering profanities about a certain golden blonde that everyone hates-I mean, loves.

Well, she didn't find the kitchen, unless a kitchen had boobs. She ran into a someone, a girl to be exact, and both topled over. Usually, Clary wouldn't have fallen. She blames it on stress- yeah, _that's_ the reason you fell.

"Watch where your going!" The other girl spat, and Clary inwardly cringed. That voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and as squeaky as a mouse.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there..." Clary said as she stood up. She held a hand to the other girl, but she pushed it away.

"Obviously!"

Clary blinked at her. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah; You!" The girl screeched, and stood up, and Clary gagged. She had just gotten the most revolting sight of the woman's boob tube.

"Well, maybe if you didn't where so much masscara, your eyes wouldn't have been glued shut, and you would've seen me." Clary said cooly, her eyes glaring holes into the woman's skull.

"Ugh! Who are you anyway? The maid?" She said with a sneer.

"If I was the maid I would be you; Picking up trash where ever I can find it." Clary said with a smirk. At the confused look the lady had, she added, "It's about your dateing life, dear..." And she laughed as she turned around, walking back to find the kitchen.

"Y-You Bit-"

"Now, now. We don't curse in this household." A silky voice said, and Clary could almost _hear _his smirk that was most likely plastered on to his perfect face.

"But, but baby! This piece of trash knocked me to the ground and didn't even have the decency to apologize!" At this, Clary turned around. She ignored the worried look Jace sent towards the girl in front of her, and glared at the piece of scum.

"For your information, idiot, I _did _apologize, and I even offered to help you off them ground that you contaminated. So don't talk about decency when you're dressed like a hooker, and act like one too." Clary spat, and turned to walk away, smirking at the amused look on Jace's face. " Oh, and by the way; Next time you get a fake tan, make sure it's not orange; It really isn't your color." And she strutted to the kitchen.

* * *

At dinner everyone was quiet. It was quite awkward with Jace's apparent date. Celine kept sending us all quick glances that said; I'm so sorry for the disgusting girl my son brought with him.

"Clary, why are you staring at your soup?" Max asked, breaking the silence. Jace's trash- I mean date, spit out the soup she had had in her mouth.

"CLARY! As in Clary Fairchild?"

"No! Clary the rabbit! Yes, Clary fudgin' Fairchild!" Isabelle seethed. Alec choked on his soup, and started chuckling.

"Yes, I'm Clary. Surprise! I'm back, big whoop!" Clary said, looking bored.

"But, but you were such an ugly nerd!" The woman whined. Maryse gasped, Iz fumed, and Clary blinked.

"Excuse me," Max said. "But who are you to say she was ugly when you look like that?" The whole table burst into laughter. The girl looked appalled, Jace was trying very hard not to chuckle, and Max just looked confused. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, and gave everyone a glance. "What?" And the table soon became quiet.

* * *

"Jace, you're such a sweetheart!" The girl said, laughing at something he whispered in her ear.

"Ugh, I'm losing my appetite." Isabelle said as she pushed her pie away from her. Clary rolled her eyes, and brought her fork up to her mouth.

"Anything for you, Aline..." Clary dropped her fork on the table, and laughed. Hard.

"What is so funny, Red?" Aline asked, flipping her striny black hair behind her, obviously proud of the name she came up with.

"First...off; people actually... call me ...Red!"Clary cried in between gasps. "Second; Jace, you're actually dateing... Aline... Penhallow! Ha! Oh, that is RICH!" Jace wrinkled his nose in confusion, but it didn't help his case.

"Why is it so funny?" Max asked, obviously very curious.

"I'll tell you afterwards, okay?" She said, sending a wink in his direction that he blushed furiously to.

"Can you tell your best friend?" Iz asked.

"Or your favorite father?" Luke asked.

"Or how about the guy she's laughing at?" Jace demanded. And then it hit him;_ I've had a crush on Kealie and Aline since forever, Clary told everyone that at the fight._ "Oh... Still keeping a grudge, are we?"

"You wish." Clary sneered.

"Don't talk to him like that, witch!" Aline screeched.

"Enough! At least try to be civilized-" but Celine was cut off.

"Just admit it, Clary. You're jealous of me and Aline!" Jace said leaning over the table. Clary copied his movements.

"Please! Don't make me vomit!"

Jocelyn leaned over to Luke. "We really should've stayed home for dinner..." she whispered. He could only nod in agreement.

"I swear on the Angel, if you don't leave this house, I will-" But Aline was cut off.

"STOP!" Everyone quickly became silent. Maryse was giving everyone a stern look. "No more talking! No more of your stupid fights! Aline, I think it's best that you leave."

"But, but-"

"Have a nice day, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Bye!" Celine said enthusiastically, as she ushered a teary-eyed Aline out the door.

"But-" And she slammed the door in her face.

"Well, tonight was... eventful..?" Luke said thoughtfully. Maryse grabbed Jace by his tie into her office, and and gestured for Clary to follow. She sighed, but followed, and sat down in one of the leather chairs.

"What do you need Maryse, I'm not in a very... happy mood." Jace said. Clary snorted.

"Are you ever?"

"Did you just _snort_ at me?" Jace looked completely bewildered.

"Stop." They did. "I want you two to swear on the Angel that you will try to get along, no matter what you two are feeling right now." She commanded.

"Fine!" Jace yelled. "I swear on the Angel that I will try to get along with ginger over here."

Clary sighed. "I swear on the Angel that I will try to get along with this pompous brat!"

Maryse smiled, proud of herself for being so clever, and left.

"so..." Clary said.

"Don't talk to me, Strawberry." He said, his eyes flashing.

"Son of a bit-"

"We don't curse in this household."


	4. Chapter 4 another stupid message!

Hello, my little reader people! So some news for you all:

One: Yeah! I'm continuing I Missed You, Not! But, there is a slight change. Starting from the last chapter I gave you is now the first chapter. I'm restarting the story because I think I can put a lot more emotion into it. Also, their past will come in flashbacks or thoughts, so their past might change a bit. At the moment I have some writers block, so if you would like one of your ideas to be in my next chapter, just PM me or leave an idea in a review.

Two: I am working on the next chapter for You Don't Deserve Me. It is really cool; maybe not my best work, but I like it. That will probably be updated this weekend.

Three: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in lord knows how long! But its summer and I'm lazy so… yeah…? Any who, I love you all for being so patient (hopefully) and I promise that I will be better with my updating.

Four: PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter of I Missed You, Not! It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you, and stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 Black Coffee

**I am not dead, and I do NOT own TMI! I love you, my peeps!**

* * *

_Clary was three years old, clinging onto a four year old Jace's leg, bawling._

"_You can't go! You can't J-Jace! Pwease stay! Pwease stay!" Jace looked down at her._

_It okay Claris-Clar-Cl- Clary!" Jace said, and slumped his shoulders. He was trying really hard to say her real name, but every time he tried it just wouldn't come out right. He bent down and gave Clary a hug._

"_Don't go! You my best fwiend , Jace!"_

"_I'm only going to pre-school, Clary! I'll be back soon." Jace said. Clary sniffed._

"_You promise?" _

"_Pinky promise." They hooked their pinkies together, and Clary beamed. She stood up and hugged Jace around his middle. _

"_Bye-bye!" Clary said, waving her enthusiastically up in the air. Jocelyn smiled. Her daughter was such a drama queen. _

"_Come on, Clary, Luke's waiting for us." She said, grabbing Clary's small hand and walking with her to the park where they would meet Luke._

_Jace sighed and looked up at his mom. "Are we going?"_

"_Yeah, come on." They walked in silence to the school, and as they got closer Jace could hear laughter._

"_Momma! I hear something!" Jace said and stood in front of his mom protectively. "I won't let nothing hurt you mommy!" Celine smiled down at her little hero._

"_It's okay Jace. See," She pointed at the playground that was beside the school, and Jace could see a bunch of kids running around. Jace's nose scrunched up. _

"_I don't want to go to school with all of them!" Jace said. Celine sighed and smiled._

"_It won't be so bad. They all are here for the same reason you are. They want to learn and become Shadow hunters."_

"_No! I don't want to leave you mommy!" Jace exclaimed, hugging his mom._

"_It's okay! Aww, Jace! Don't be sad." Celine murmured in his ear, rubbing his back. Then she had a brilliant plan. "Well, I guess we can go back home." Jace looked up and smiled a toothy grin at his mom._

"_Yay! I get to stay with momma!"_

"_But I guess this means you can't be a Shadowhunter…" Celine sighed. Jace stopped smiling._

"_What?"_

"_If you don't go to school, you can't become a Shadowhunter. But, it's okay. You can just stay with-"_

"_NO! I wanna be a Shadowhunter!" Jace cried, and he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the school. Celine smiled. Jace would never change._

* * *

"Clary, wake up!" Izzy prodded Clary in the back, and finally Clary woke up.

"Huh? What- Izzy?" Clary said, brushing the tangle of red curls out of her face. Iz smiled.

"Morning Sunshine!" Clary looked outside her window. The sun wasn't even out yet.

"I hate you." Clary said as she fell back on her pillow. Iz rolled her eyes.

"Get up."

"Why?" Clary yawned.

"Because you have school today, genius." Clary sat up quickly.

"What? What time is it?"

"About three in the morning." Clary resisted the urge to strangle her friend.

"What time does school start?"

"About eight twenty-five." Clary chucked a pillow at Izzy's head. "Just get up! You have to get everything sorted out." Iz walked over to Clary's closet. "Like what you're going to wear today."

"I'm not really one for first impressions, Iz." Clary told her as she watched Iz pull out one of Clary's few fancy dresses. Iz snorted.

"Damn right you're not. Remember in third grade? It was picture day, and when everyone had on dresses and stuff, you were the one who wore some old, beat up overalls with some sauce from lunch on the side of your face." Clary smiled.

* * *

Three hours later, Clary had showered, and was in a pair of high waist destroyed denim shorts, a loose green racerback tank, and her old black leather jacket. Her dirty blue converses were on her feet, and her neon blue backpack was on her back. She had also watched way too much tv. What can she say, she loved Jersey Shore.

"What do you want to do now?" Clary asked Izzy. Izzy was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans with her lacy white blouse and her red high heels. Clary shuddered. Izzy was going to walk around all day in those evil red death traps.

"Um, you want to go get some coffee? I need something to wake me up."

"Sure." They walked down the sidewalk, and Clary couldn't help but think that it was so much more peaceful than New York.

"So, you're mom talking to you yet?" Izzy asked, trying to make conversation.

"No. I think she's still mad that I told her I didn't want to go to the stupid dinner thing." (Author's Note: I switched it up, Clary thinks mom's mad at her because she didn't want to go to dinner party, but is that the real reason?)

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Clary knew Izzy wanted to push the matter further, but Iz was being kind right now, and didn't bring it up again. Idris was peaceful, Clary noticed, as they walked down the sidewalk. The birds were chirping happily instead of the racket that traffic made in New York. It was almost eerie how quiet it was.

As they walked through the entrance of the coffee shop, they saw a few people around the same age as them. Clary smiled when she saw one girl who she knew all too well; Aline. Izzy snorted when Clary smiled evilly glared at Aline's back; it was _so_ obvious that the two girls hated each other.

"Clary, what do you want to drink?" Iz asked.

"Coffee. Black, please." Clary said. Iz gawked. "What?"

"Just plain, old black coffee? What has New York _done_ to you?" Clary shrugged. It wasn't that black coffee tasted all that good, though after a few years of drinking it, the bitter taste had grown on her. She just liked the rush she got when she drank it; it made her feel alive and happy.

"Whatever. Just wait right here, kay?" Iz turned around, her hair whipping behind her, and walked- more like strutted- towards the counter, while Clary sat down in an empty chair.

"Ugh, and they were just so rude! I don't see how Jace can _stand_ being with people like that." A squeaky voice caught Clary's attention. Aline, again. She turned to see Aline and two other girls and a few guys- hot guys, by the way- standing with her. "And the icky red head girl I was talking about, guess who it is? Clary Fairchild!"

"Oh my god! Is she as ugly as she used to be?" a blonde girl snickered.

"Oh hell yes!" Aline laughed.

"Oh, come on guys. Try and be a little nicer." One guy said, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "She used to be really nice to me."

"Ugh, Billy you are no fun at all!" another girl said, pouting in a way that she thought was cute, but made everyone else shudder. Clary couldn't believe it. Could it actually be…

"Billy? Billy Vanderhoots?" She asked, and the guy turned to face her. All of them did, in fact. Clary stood up and walked towards him. "Um, it's me, Clary Fairchild. You remember me?" His jaw dropped. Clary was never that pretty. Sure, he had had a little crush on her once, but now…

"Damn! You are not Clarissa Fairchild!" One guy said, and Clary remembered him. She tried really hard not to scowl at him. "Do you remember me? I'm Jonathon."

"Oh, yeah. I remember you." _I want to strangle you_, she thought. He had always embarrassed her in school, the little ass.

"Um, you want to walk with us to school?" Jonathon asked. Clary looked back at Iz, who was succeeding in trying to seduce the man at the cash register. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, maybe another time." She said, and walked over to her friend.

* * *

**I'm back baby! Sorry for the wait! It's been forever! Again, I just want to say that the weird make up chapter and this one are the start of this 'new' story. So yeah! Billy Vanderhoots is my new best friend! I love him!**


	6. Chapter 6 Three Hidden Figures

**I don't own TMI, but I really, really want to. Also! I love you Guys, and should I make a MALEC STORY? Tell me what you think, plus, REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hey! Clary! Wait up!" Billy called to the petite red head that was walking to school with Isabelle.

"Yeah?" Clary said as she turned around.

"Want me to leave? I'll meet you at the front of the building." Iz said, and Clary nodded.

"Hey, um… you want to walk with me? I mean, we have some time left." Billy said. Clary smiled.

"You know, I remember you as the nose picker, not," she openly checked him out and he turned red. "Totally ripped."

"Well, um, you know… training and… stuff." He said awkwardly.

"See! There's the little Billy Vanderhoots I used to know! Sure, let's walk." Clary said, and they both walked alongside each other.

"So, I'm sorry about Aline, and Kealie… and Veronica." He said the last name quietly; his girlfriend had said a lot of nasty comments.

"It's alright, I could honestly care less what those hoes think. They need a reality check… and a better spray tan." Billy laughed at her. This was not the Clary that he used to know. No, this Clary was braver, and more light-hearted, and she obviously didn't give a damn what anybody thought about her. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, not noticing three dark figures hiding in the shadows of an old building.

* * *

"So, any news yet?" a man asked, his face covered by shadows.

"No sir, but we know that she has been talking to the Lightwoods, and the Vanderhoots' boy." Another voice answered, and as the person came into the light of the large room, kneeled on one knee. His hair was black and ended just above his ears, his face chiseled and pale.

"That's all?"

"Y-yes, sir. That is all."

"After weeks of preparation, and following, the most you can tell me," the man stood from his chair, and walked up to the boy. And in a flash he had lifted the boy up by his neck, his legs dangling slightly a few inches above the ground. "Is that she has a few friends that she likes to talk to?"

"S-sir! We… are trying… are best!" the boy spluttered, and the man with a look of disgust on his face, threw him on the floor.

"YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! She has powers! Wonderful, extraordinary powers that we can use to our advantage! All we need is to have her on our side, and then we can use her, bend her to our will, make her a weapon. I asked you to do one simple thing, and you give me worthless information!" the man raised his hand, ready to strike the boy across the cheek.

"Wait! Wait! I have more news! The, the Herondale boy! Jonathon Christopher, some call him Jace! He and the girl had a… a falling out! One of the spies told me!" the boy yelled, and stared at the man, hoping this news would please him. The man lowered his hand. He paced back and forth for a while, before coming to sit down on his chair.

"This," the man said. "Can be used to our advantage." The boy on the floor slowly stood up, looking the man in the eyes. "Good job, Sebastian." He wrinkled his nose at the name; the boy had had it changed. "Maybe you're not as useless as I thought."

Sebastian tried hard not to scowl. "Thank you… Father." He said with hidden distaste, and when he left the room, and the door was closed, he sneered. "Freaking asshole."

* * *

**Oh snap! So whats all this biz-waz about? Well, you'll see. Gotta add some life threatening jazz into some of my stories, you know? So, I hoped you liked this chapter, and the next chappie of "You Don't Deserve Me" is coming soon.**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't be mad at me

I am so sorry for the long, long, long, long, long wait! I've been having some technical difficulties. And by that, I mean that my computer is a piece of shit. So, you all are sadly going to have to wait a while for another chapter, but I promise, I'm gonna write a bunch of chapters, and when my computer is fixed or I if my friends or family let me borrow their laptop, I will definitely post more chapters. (My friend is letting borrow her laptop just so I can write this note. Isn't she sweet?) I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I love you all so much; please don't give up on me!

P.S: Halloween is on Wednesday! I'm gonna wear a bright pink mustache! What are you gonna be for one of the best holidays ever?

With apologies and love

~ myloveisbeingBLONDE


End file.
